


Unwanted Clemency

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [17]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Aaron's got so much game it's over in the first inning, F/M, Multi, Shads in a threesome, Shads taking care of himself, Syn's filthy typing makes him an asshole again, angry Shads becomes getting fucked Shads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Both Violet and Shads find comfort in other arms..."The man knew what he wanted--her--and wasn't afraid to go after it. Fuck."





	Unwanted Clemency

Shadows did everything he could to stay busy all day. He worked out, he cooked for everybody, he encouraged developing a couple of their ideas. There was a lull in the afternoon though, when most of the guys were napping, that he snuck off to his room. All week he had been the only one who  _hadn't_  jerked off to the video. He couldn't help himself, though, as his cock ached to be touched. M pushed play and watched the pornographic excellence unfold. Soon his big hand was stroking his big cock as he did his best to stay quiet. When the video got to the point where it showed the moment between them--that look of abandon on her face as she came in his arms--that was all he needed. His teeth clenched as his orgasm tore through him, releasing his tension all over his deathbat.  
  
Violet had wondered earlier in the week where on earth to take a guy like Aaron, but he had texted her Wednesday and asked if she wanted to go to the playoff game between the Mets and Cubs. Relieved, she loved the idea. An extremely public place without much privacy. It was first-date perfect.  
  
She picked him up in their limo and watched as his tall frame folded into the seat next to her. His Yankees tshirt was way too tight and stretched across his athlete's chest and arms, putting a lump in her throat. God his legs went for fucking miles.  
"Hi." His toothy smile spread across his face as he looked down at her.  
She cleared her throat. This was going to be harder than she thought, "Hi."  
Aaron stretched his arm across the seat behind her, "You realize how unfair this is? I just spent last night basically watching you fuck three other dudes. I've seen you almost naked already. I've seen you're 'I'm faking it face.' What  _was_  that, other than torture?" His tone was lighthearted, but he really did wonder how he was supposed to get through a date with her.  
"Aaron..." Her large violet eyes gazed up into his caramel ones, "It's just acting. Those guys are my friends and we made that video to make people uncomfortable. It would be too bad if you couldn't handle this, considering how much I want to handle you." Her eyes held fast despite how much that last line slipping out of her mouth surprised even her.  
The line made Aaron snap. His mouth was on hers in an instant, his tongue caressing hers. His huge arms had her in his lap before she had any idea what was happening. One of his hands had laced its fingers into her hair and held her head in place as he possessed her mouth. He was so confident, so insistent, so dominating. She reminded herself that she was dealing with a 23 year old with the sex drive and impatience that would go with it. It didn't help.  
When she broke the kiss, he just trailed his lips down her neck, using his large hands to hold her firmly in place, "Violet, fuck you're gorgeous..."  
Her fingers danced over his flexed biceps and shoulders as she could feel him harden up against her. He slightly raised his hips into her, forcing her to take notice.  
"I know this is extremely fast, but we could go back to my place," His comment came out so green it made her smile at his immaturity.  
She panted as she straddled him, "Aaron....we have a date." Violet just climbed off of him with a sigh of frustration and sat next to him.  
He smiled with complacency, "You're some kind a fuckin' woman, Violet."  
With that he followed her out of the limo into the stadium. Cameras were already on them as they made their way inside. Unfortunately, when he led her to their seats, she realized it was a booth, not seats in a crowd. She almost hyperventilated as she imagined them making out in the corner, them fucking on the floor. Man, did she have a problem. She forced herself to think of Shadows and that dulled her feelings somewhat.  
They hadn't been there five minutes when the camera found them and she saw them flash across the big ballpark screen. Her lust was dulled even more when she realized Zacky would probably be watching this game and therefore Shadows would see her with Aaron. She hoped if she took it slow, maybe this wouldn't bring back his nightmares...  
"I wasn't sure you'd want to go to a baseball game. Don't you ever want to get away from it?" Violet forced herself to think about something else.  
"Do you ever want to be away from music? It's the same. Except I do have to be away from it--all winter. That's why I hate winter, always have. Especially now that I live in New York. I can practice inside all I want, it's not the same. That first day of spring training is like the best day of my life, every fuckin' year," Watching him talk about something he loved adorably lit up his face, "So enough about me...how much of you is tattooed?" He flirted with his eyes and bit his lip, "Doesn't it hurt?"  
She took a sip of the beer that wound up in front of her, "I should maybe start with where I  _don't_ have tattoos...but no, it's not that bad. It's kind of a high for me...the pain is, well, hard to describe I guess. So I take it you don't have any?"  
"Oh no, definitely not. I dig them on you, though." They sat on a bench looking out of a window, and he took the opportunity to scoot closer to her and put an arm on the back of the bench behind her. Fuck he smelled so good.  
"Do the cameras always follow you this much?" Violet smiled up at him when they showed him on screen again. Lord knew what the announcers might be saying about them.  
Aaron gave a hearty laugh, "Pretty sure they're following you, sweetheart. If the magazine covers didn't make you famous, last night did. I'm sure we're all anyone can talk about right now."  
She blushed, trying not to think about the previous night, "I'm very curious what Jade told you about me. Did she just walk up to you and ask if you wanted to go out with me?" Shade laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.  
Aaron paused, sipping his beer and gathering his courage before giving her a look that knocked the wind out of her, "Actually, I asked her to introduce us."  
The man knew what he wanted--her--and wasn't afraid to go after it. Fuck.  
He saw her blush and saw his moment. Keeping his hand on his beer, he leaned over to kiss her. Her hand grazed his knee as their lips met. It was softer and slower than earlier in the limo. Aaron broke away, "I'm sure as fuck glad I did, too."  
Violet couldn't stop blushing and smiling, "I'm sure as fuck glad you did, too." She could see out of the corner of her eye that the camera had caught them, again.  
  
Shadows fought with everything he had not to shatter his beer into the tv screen. Syn and Zacky sat on either side of him at the local bar and patted him on the back, not saying a word. Zacky felt really bad, since he had told Violet he would keep him distracted. But he had absolutely insisted on watching the game since Jade had spilled the beans on where their date was going to be. The announcers had made some interesting comments about the music video that they 'may or may not have watched.' The bartender was getting slightly more comfortable with the rock stars that came in almost every night.  
"You boys doin' okay with your girl there goin' out with, uh, the jailbait?"  
They all mumbled and drank, "I've had easier times with things..." Zacky didn't exactly enjoy watching her kiss the baseball player, either--or the fact that she seemed to be overly fond of tall guys. But Shadows was abso-fucking-lutely miserable. Syn tried to distract himself by texting Jade NC17 rated messages, even though it just made him horny and more irritated.  
  
Aaron knew he was making headway and when the seventh inning stretch hit, he went in for the kill. Violet saw it coming but it didn't matter. She was done.  
He leaned over, dangerously close to her ear, "You wanna get outta here?"  
Her eyes snapped up to his, "Your place?" She surprised both of them at her boldness.  
They disappeared from the booth like two teenagers.  
He gave the limo driver the address and soon she was in his lap again, wrapped in his ridiculous arms. Her hands roamed over his heaving chest and down a long thigh.  
"There's just....so much of you," She grinned as they played.  
"You have no idea yet, baby," He grinned wickedly.  
_I highly doubt I'll be that impressed,_  she thought.  
Without a second thought, she grabbed him through his jeans, "oh, really?" From what she could tell, he wouldn't disappoint, though. This move earned her a gasp as Aaron leaned his head back. The rest of the ride was a hurried mess of kissing and handling.  
  
When the limo stopped it was outside a high rise apartment building. Aaron practically yanked her out and they raced inside.  
Once in his bedroom, he seductively pulled his shirt off as Violet bit her lip and settled on his bed. God she loved this part--being with someone new, the adventure. Especially when they were as ripped as he was. She quickly pulled her top off followed by her bra and a smirk on his face. They both hurriedly stripped down and jumped under the covers.  
She handed him a condom and pulled him closer.  
"Violet, I want you to be--"  
"Don't worry about me, Aaron," She whispered in his ear as his huge torso hesitated over hers, "I want you inside me."  
He swallowed hard before palming his erection and guiding it into her. He'd never been with anyone so...forward. Their joining had them both reeling. He was so hard--the kind of hard that typically only guys in their twenties got.  
Usually by the time she got to this point she was so ready it didn't take long, and this situation was certainly an exaggeration of that.  
"Aaron--" She groaned his name in his ear and wrapped her legs around him. He could hear it in her voice and looked down to watch her face--not believing what he was about to see. As she ground her hips up and shuddered in his arms, he grimaced and panicked.  
"Violet--what the fuck--" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but bury his face in her neck as he finished.  
Well, at least she got one. That was the other thing about young guys.  
Aaron collapsed on top of her, gasping for air, "How did you do that? I've never seen...just...what...so hot..." He blushed, "I am so sorry, Violet..."  
She smiled lazily up at him, touching his cheek, "It's okay, Aaron. It's not like you won't get a second chance...ya know, if you still want to see each other."  
He left her and propped himself on his side next to her, the moonlight outlining his perfect physique--right down to where it disappeared under the covers...  
"I most definitely want to see you again, Violet....next weekend?"  
"Absolutely," She looked over at him. There was just enough moonlight to see his face as he stared at her, trying to figure her out.  
"Violet...I have to ask you something..." He nervously picked at the sheets, "I've heard rumors...about you..."  
"Like?" She raised an eyebrow. She had grown pretty used to this conversation.  
"That you're never exclusive."  
Violet sighed, "Aaron, there is something you should know about me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't share this with anyone, even though I'm pretty sure it's no secret..." She turned her body towards him, "I...some would say I enjoy sex like a man does. I find that extremely sexist, but it's unfortunately a good way to describe it. Some would say I have an addiction. I've never been able to stay...monogamous, so I stopped trying because it just hurt people. So that rumor is true--I don't really do exclusive." She carefully watched his face to see how he'd react. Relief came when the look on his face didn't really change.  
"I'm okay with that, Violet, I just wanted to know." His big smile returned.  
"And the...age difference doesn't bother you?"  
He raised an eyebrow and gave her a flirty look, "I think I like it more every second...and I don't think it bothers you, either," He watched her drag her eyes over his body.  
"No, it certainly doesn't."  
"Will you stay?"  
Violet put a hand on his chest, "I don't think we're there yet, gorgeous."  
He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, "Okay. I'll walk you out."  
  
Shadows didn't know if he wanted to cry or punch through a wall. The cameras had just revealed that their booth was empty. He could only assume one thing. While he'd been trying to prepare himself for that, seeing it hit him like a brick wall. Syn and Zacky tried not to react, but watched Shadows carefully. They were all pretty drunk at this point. Shadows slammed his beer on the bar and stood up. He knew he had to take a drastic step that he didn't want to.  
Just then two girls walked up to him as he turned around, looking down at both of them--eyes glazed over.  
"We couldn't help but notice you seem a little sad, Shadows," One of them got closer and touched his arm, "Can we make you feel better?"  
He raised an eyebrow. It had been a long time since he'd had a threesome, "My Escalade's outside." His dimples came out of nowhere as they both pulled him outside.  
Syn and Zacky started to protest, but couldn't make up their drunk minds about whether or not this was a good idea. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Unfortunately, this meant they were stuck there until he was done.  
Shadows was glad the middle row was already gone so he climbed onto the backseat while they climbed on him. They were both super hot, super young, and super eager. One was kissing him when he choked out a groan, the other's hot mouth enclosing around his cock. He hadn't been hard, but that got him there suddenly. He let her go down for a few gasping moments before forcing her to stop, bringing her up into his lap. Shadows reached under the others' skirt and fingered her while he kissed the one in his lap. The brunette, the one being fingered, put a condom on him as she whimpered. The blonde, the one kissing him, sank down on him as they all moaned. M. leaned his head back and watched as they kissed one another. She started bouncing up and down and he gritted his teeth, holding hard onto her hips. The brunette climbed behind the blonde and pulled off both their tops, feeling up the blonde. When her hand went south, he thought he might lose it. They were so fuckin' hot. There was a time where this was totally normal and he'd be doing this while people watched--probably also high on fuck knows what. But those party days were a thing of the past. They still partied together a lot, but nothing like they had between '05 and basically up until Jimmy's death.  
Fortunately, being drunk was helping him last. Before he knew it, the girls had switched, but now the brunette had her back up against his chest and the blonde lay up against her. There were hands and lips everywhere. His breath was ragged. They both moaned so much he had no idea if either of them had orgasmed or not. He waited for that tension to start deep inside, but it wouldn't to show up. Shadows started groaning in frustration. If he didn't get to finish soon, he'd lose it.  
"You okay, Shadows?" The brunette asked as she moved her hips.  
The blonde gave him a naughty look as she kissed the others' shoulders, "He wants to come. Looks like we'll have to find another solution."  
His curiosity immediately peaked as he wondered what the fuck they would do next. She popped off of him and pressed her lips to his as the blonde did things to her that he couldn't see. She moaned into his mouth and eventually climbed back into his lap. He sucked in a breath as he could feel he was taking her back door slowly. The blonde kissed her and caressed her, helping her take what wound up being only about half of him as she cried out. That's all he needed, though.  
"Fuuuuuuckkk---" He clenched his teeth as the build up pooled and then gasped as it finally, finally released.  
The brunette smiled at her victory and then winced as she slowly climbed off of him. He fell back against the seat, satisfied and smiling, "Thanks, girls. That was fucking amazing." He carefully threw away the condom and zipped up. They giggled and started getting dressed.  
"So we succeeded? In making you feel better?" The blonde smiled at him.  
"Sure." He climbed out and helped them get out. Even though he knew he'd regret it in the morning, at the moment they had been just what he needed.  
They giggled off to their own car and he sauntered back into the bar.  
  
"I'm the one who really needs to get laid here and you walk out with two chicks. Figures." Zacky shook his head as Shadows sat back down between his friends. Brooks and Johnny showed back up, done with playing pool.  
"Did I just see you leave with two girls a little while ago?!" Brooks laughed, not really used to seeing the shit that went on in their lives yet.  
M. just grinned at him and turned to Zacky, "We all know you get the ladies when you want to. We're all just being sad sacks o' shit. I'm fuckin' tired of it. If only for tonight, I'm movin' on."  
Syn didn't say a word.  
"Will you stop sexting!?!" Zacky smacked him upside the head from behind Shadows, "It's making you miserable!!" He was a little nervous Syn might show up in his bedroom later. Syn put the phone back in his pocket and looked up with an innocent look on his face like he wasn't doing what he had been doing.  
Brooks herded them out the door, "C'mon guys. I'll drive."


End file.
